


Not Like This

by orphan_account



Series: Not Like This [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like This

"Let's go fishing!" A voice proclaims, a little too close for your liking, accompanied with a flash of blond hair.

You let out a yell and drop off the edge of the window seat with a thump. "Wha-?" "How?!"

"When a door closes, find a new one, or in this case, a window," the intruder quips. He lazily reclines half in and half out of the window, one arm dangling while the other cradles his cheek, fingers slightly smudging the lens of his glasses.

"That was a rhetorical question and- you don't- you can't do something like this! It's illegal! Who do you think you are?!" You scramble for the right words while rubbing your bruised side and reseating yourself.

"Trivial details," the stranger says, while flapping a hand dismissively.

"Excuse me?" This guy is seriously creeping you out, and the only thing that made it worse is that you live in the middle of nowhere...Except, not anymore.

"You heard me, so let's go, _______!"

"I don't even know you...?" You falter mid-sentence as you realize you might know him. Right? He knows your name.

But you don't remember where.


End file.
